The Gatekeeper
by monkeygirl77
Summary: What if there was another way to reopen Heaven. Maybe there is.. Meet Kai, the Gatekeeper for Heaven and Hell. He can reopen heaven and invite everyone back fully charged like this whole thing never happened, you just got to get him close enough. "Metatron will pay for rubbing his grimy hands all over my gate"


Sam and Dean Winchester have faced many strange things in their lives, but this by far took first place in it all. Not only were they all, and by all they meant: Gabriel, Lucifer, Adam, Michael, Castiel, Balthazar, and the two hunters themselves, in the same room with nobody trying to kill the other but they were trying to find a solution to the same problem. Although Bobby had left a pretty realistic threat to anyone who tried and messed up his house. Again.

How to reopen the gates of heaven and invite everyone back in.

They were spread around the room looking on the how using different materials. Lucifer, Adam, and Michael (in that order, the archangels refused to leave the kids side) were going through different tablets and writings (they were in enochian so how Adam was able to read them like a book was beyond them but the other angels in the room had no worries so it must be ok). Gabriel and Castiel were doing something that involved angelic mojo and time, and Balthazar was helping in his own special way (drinking the liquor cabinet clean and doing their father knew what). Leaving Sam and Dean to review and analyze older books and journals on the subject. They sat in peace until Adam jumped up from the couch, elbowing Michael in the chest and almost kicking Lucifer in the knee, a tablet in one hand and a book in his other arm.

"Guys I think I found something..."

That got everyone's attention. The older archangel's seated on the couch behind him stood and peered over his shoulder at what he 'found'. Gabriel and Castiel looked up and Balthazar even stopped pouring another cup of vodka. They watched as Adam walked to one of the tables and moved aside stuff to set the tablet and book down on it.

"Whatcha find Adam?"

The young blonde tapped the page and the tablet before taking a step back.

"A Gatekeeper. He can open any gate, heaven or hell, he was created by god as a secret. For should anything like this happen, kind of creepy since it did and well the gates are locked, the gatekeeper should be able to open any of the gates and all the gates should he need to. He's the secret guard you could say, nobody gets in or out without him knowing about it even if he isn't seen around. We should find the gatekeeper, there's only one"

The angels looked thoughtful, as if trying to remember who the gatekeeper was. Until Gabriel's face lightened and he snapped his fingers. The others looked at him strangely and he waved them away.

"OH I remember him! Kid met me the day I left home. Smallest thing I'd ever seen, almost didn't think he was the gatekeeper. But boy is he powerful"

"If he met you at the gate then how'd you get down here without him stopping you?"

Gabriel gave dean a look as if to say 'cause I'm awesome that's how'. But beckoning from his two older brothers got him talking again.

"Oh he almost did stop me. He's powerful for a fledgling I'll give him that, but the kids ticklish, it wasn't as hard as you'd think once I got my hands on him"

Adam had gone back to reading and shook his head, causing Michael and Lucifer to look at him immediately.

"Your right Adam, nobody can find him. He finds you, and besides as the tablet states. Kai has been missing for centuries. I used to see him a lot checking on the hell gates. But one day he just didn't show up."

Michael nodded, "I used to see him standing in front of heavens gates often simply looking down at earth, but one day he vanished. He never said a word, just looked. Nobodies seen him since."

It bothered Dean how the two knew what Adam was saying before he said anything out loud. But that was a problem for later, now they simply needed to find this Kai and get him to reopen the gates and tell everyone to get on home. But if the kid vanished then it was hopeless.

"Deano it might not be as hopeless as you'd think. Kids powerful yes, but we are still more powerful then him. If he isn't dead, which I highly doubt he is, then his grace can still be felt if we try."

Dean looked annoyed at Gabriel for reading his mind. Again, he swears the angel does it on purpose to simply irritate him. But when he ass said something like that, well you just couldn't stay mad at him. They watched as the archangels stood in a small circle and closed their eyes as one. Breath in and out once then twice before they started to glow. Dean looked over at Cas wondering why he wasn't getting involved.

"We're not strong enough, simple seraphs. Besides archangels can track other angels. Don't ask why cause we don't know, only they do"

Dean spun around at the sound of Balthazar's voice, who went from being across the room to right behind the eldest Winchester in moments. The three in the middle of the room continued to glow for about twenty minutes until the light died out and the stepped apart panting. Michael and Lucifer returned to Adam's side and each touched him in some way (Lucifer through an arm around his shoulders and Micheal grabbed his hand) which once again disturbed and irritated Dean, but he let it slide (for now) at the content look on his youngest brothers face.

"He's on earth, but his grace is weak. Almost unconscious like."

Adam looked up at the speaker and tightened his grip on the hand grasping his.

"Did you find where he is?"

"Yes he is in Antarctica"

* * *

It didn't take long to decide who would go after the kid, Lucifer and Gabriel. They left (Gabriel smirking his usual 'I know something you don't' smirk) in a flutter of wings. Adam and the other angels in the room went about getting things ready for their return. Such as hot water, blankets, dry clothing. It only took them about five minutes and then they were seated on Bobby's couch simply waiting. Which gave Dean the perfect opportunity to ask what the thing between Adam and the two previous birds was.

"What's going on?"

Adam looked up from his spot against Michael's chest. Michael looked at him, his chin resting atop Adam's head. Beside him Dean could hear Balthazar snicker something to Cas, but he ignored him.

"What do you mean 'What's going on'?"

Dean gave Adam a look.

"Why do you always hang out with these weirdos? Why not kick'em to the curb and say good riddance bitches?"

Adam got angry, you could tell by the way his eyes hardened and his face turned a red color. Dean didn't expect that.

"Don't talk about them like that. For one they didn't leave me there when they got to the chance to get out douche bag. And secondly they're not as bad as you seem to think they are."

"Adam calm yourself. He is right however, since he was stuck with two powerful beings his soul adjusted to the power."

"What are you saying your soul-bonded or something"

"No not like that. Well kind of.. Dean I was stuck in the cage for only god (ADAM!) knows how long. I'm what you would call a baby angel or something like that. My soul apparently has traces of both Michael and Lucifer's grace in it."

Dean nodded. He didn't like it but if Adam trusted them then that would have to do. They sat in silence after that, although he heard Balthazar mutter to Castiel 'I knew it' and Cas nod back at him.

"So just how powerful is this kid?"

Everyone turned to look at Adam and Michael. The archangel shrugged as if it was a question he had heard before.

"Nobody really knows.. He doesn't usually use his power, just looks after the gates and who enters and exits. We think almost as powerful as Elijah, but like him Kai vanished long before anyone could actually tell."

They nodded at the new information. They sat in more silence for half an hour before the other two finally showed up. Gabriel was shivering, soaked straight through. As was Lucifer, who had in his arms a dark-haired kid. He looked shorter than Gabriel and he was the midget angel (shut up about my height Dean!) so that was at least true. The former trickster snapped his fingers and his wet clothes were replaced by the dry ones previously sitting on the coffee table. Lucifer knelt by the metal tub of steaming water and set the teen in. They watched as his head fell under the water and it started to glow gold.

"Where was he?"

Michael had stood up at some point and joined his other brother at the metal tub, simply staring down at the long since vanished gatekeeper of heaven and hell. Lucifer shook his head (purposely flicking ice-cold water in everyone's faces).

"Frozen by magic, frozen by magic under a large ice cap. Someone needed or was trying to get him out of the way"

They all stood around the tub and waited for something to happen. They didn't have to wait long, the teen sat up fast, golden eyes opening and he looked around frightened. The blackness of his hair washed away revealing golden brown curls with blonde highlights. His hands gripped the tub as he stood on shaking feet. He tried to step out of the tub, but stumbled and fell into Gabriel who muttered about being wet again but wrapped his arms around the tiny teen to help him steady himself.

"What happened? Where am I?"

Everyone exchanged looks. If the kid couldn't remember his own name than they were in trouble.

"Do you know my name?"

The gatekeeper looked up at the speaker and nodded, "Your Gabriel, your the one who wouldn't let me go and stop tickling me until I gave the ok for you to leave. Not cool man not cool at all"

"SO you know who you are?", Gabriel chuckled while rubbing a hand through the wet wing. Kai smacked his hand off his wing and shoved himself away from the offending limb like it was the plague which only made Gabriel laugh harder.

"Yea I know who I am. I'm Kai, Gatekeeper of Heaven and Hell. And I know who all of you are. It's good to see that you guys aren't fighting anymore (he pointed at Michael and Lucifer) and that you're not as dead as people were led to believe jerk. But what happened? Where am I? Who are they?"

Sam waved a little but stepped back when the golden eyes froze on him, "I'm Sam. This is My brother Dean. And that's Adam, your on Earth and we need your help"

Kai gave them a confused look.

"Kai do you remember who trapped you?"

"Kinda..."

"Kai the gates of heaven have been closed and locked."

"WHAT!"

Michael ignored him, "Could you reopen them?"

Kai calmed himself down and waved a hand like it was no big deal, "Of course I could. I can open them if you get me close enough and invite everyone back home fully charged and like they never left. But I have a question for you."

"Shoot kiddo"

Kai turned back to Michael and Lucifer, his golden eyes darkening in sadness.

"IF, I did reopen the gates what would happen then. Would that mean that this truce would end and one of you would kill the other? Cause if so then no I won't reopen the gates and leave so you will have to find me again, this time it won't be as easy. So tell me, your obviously getting along to reopen home, but once that's done what will happen?"

This sent everyone into silence. The kid had just asked a very important question, and there was one answer he didn't want. Point proven by threatening to leave Heaven closed off as well as Hell.

"The war is over."

Kai smiled and nodded.

"Just get me close enough and let me do what I do best. Then I'll find out who touched my gates in the first place"

* * *

They got close enough to heaven to actually scope out the place. Metatron had posted guards near the closed gates as a precaution. Kai wasn't happy with the way his gates were being treated and vowed to get revenge, even going as far as muttering under his breath some things he planned on doing, which caused even Lucifer to take a step back. During this time of planning they had learned a lot more about their group.

Adam and his guard dogs (Adam found it amusing, Michael and Lucifer not so much) explained their bond in more detail. Castiel and Balthazar renewed their friendship, even told stories about heaven when they were simple fledglings when they were chilled out and lazing around at night. They also discovered that Kai was particularly close to Gabriel. Apparently the kid had some respect for the man who was able to force him into getting him to let him leave without much notice. They also learned more about the residential gatekeeper.

For example, he was the only one. That's why he was hardly seen, he took care of all the gates. Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. He was also very quiet, which surprised them because his best friend was obnoxiously loud at his best times. He also knew that God had left and where he was but wouldn't say anything more on the subject. He was also the one who unlocked the cage (With Gods permission of course) or his grace anyway and that was why it was so weak when he was found.

Then the time came to reopen home. Kai was bursting with energy, excitement at being home again making him powered like an energizer bunny. Even Gabriel had to tell the kid to take a deep breath and calm down and that in its self was saying something. But in the long run it made sense for the kid to be so energetic, you had to be to have control over the three gates and keep them whole. His wings however weren't fully healed enough to actually fly him from here to Ohio and back, let alone heaven, so he ended up wrapped in Gabriel's arms with his arms clasped around the archangels neck.

Castiel flashed out earlier with Sam and Dean, Balthazar behind him. Michael and Lucifer went with Adam and Gabriel jumped into the air, his hold on Kai tightening as the ascended. When they got close enough they could hear the sounds of swords clashing and fighting. The plan was in action and Gabriel's part was to get Kai to the gates with no harm. They landed by the gates and Kai squirmed to be put down. Gabriel stood behind him, every so often looking around to make sure things were still under hand. However everyone looked over when a large bang was heard, almost like a sonic thunder clap.

Kai had ran to the gates and slammed his hands flat against the locks. There was a bright flash of gold and a large boom. It screeched as he pushed. Everyone looked on in awe, nobody had seen the gatekeeper, let alone seen him unlock the gates because well they had never been locked with the gatekeeper outside. They watched as the gold from the gates seeped into the skin of Kai's arms and spun itself around until it came to a stop at his shoulder blades. His Earth clothes changing into the usual white robes and more golden metal stuff wrapped up and around his legs and disappeared under his robe. They all watched as his eyes turned pure gold and the gates gave a final screech before slamming open. More angels came flying out surprised at seeing the gates opened once more but stopped like everyone else to watch.

Kai spun around, his eyes blazing gold, and raised his arms. Shouting something, chanting it at the top of his longs everything shook. Like a giant earthquake shaking the entirety of heaven and hell all at once. Everyone landed softly on the clouds, even Metatron himself ran out to see what was happening, imagine his face when he saw the one he had locked away centuries ago. Through the clouds more angels flew, coming in groups and couples. All flying back to their home. Kai had stuck true to his word and called everyone back, every fully charged and back home. The other angels landed on the clouds beside and around the archangels. A smaller one with the tattoo of a tree landed beside Sam and another with the tattoo of the moon and sun beside Dean.

Kai looked at all the familiar faces, some smiling and waving while others simply lifted their heads in recognition. He spun around and Metatron gulped as the golden eyes landed on him and the boy gave a snarl. They all watched in stone silence as the Gatekeeper marched towards the scribe of God, grabbed him by the front of his robes and marched back out towards the edge. Dragging the man behind him the boy flung him over the edge and flew back out to catch him only to throw him back towards the gates. He grabbed the man again after he crashed into the golden gates and lifted him off his feet. Kai slammed him into the gate nearest them and his eyes bore golden into Metatron's making the older and larger man gulp.

"I should cast you out for touching my gates. Nobody touches the gates, not you, not the archangels. They are mine and mine alone"

Sam looked back at Lucifer, who was standing a little to the left of him. He made eye contact with him for a moment and nodded his head before looking back up at Kai and Metatron. the other angels slowly made their way back into heaven, glaring at Metatron as they passed. But the scribe paid no mind to them, his eyes were locked on the swirling metal in the kids arms. It actually was a cool thing to see. The gold looked like melted metal and swirled in the path on the kids arms.

"Kai calm yourself. That is enough"

Everyone looked surprised at the command, not so much at the command itself but the person who said it. Gabriel walked up behind Kai and laced his fingers with the small ones holding Metatron against the gate. The others took tentative steps forward as Gabriel eased the fingers from around Metatron's neck line of his robes and pulled him back. They watched as Metatron fell to the ground and cowered at the angry Gatekeeper. the golden glow of Kai's eyes faded and he sagged into Gabriel, who tighten his arms around him in reassurance.

"Let us deal with the traitor now young one. Unlocking the gates took a great deal from you, you need to rest"

Micheal lifted the young Gatekeeper into his arms and Lucifer picked Metatron up by the arm. Adam smiled and walked forward to run a hand through the kids golden brown curls. Sam and Dean stood watching in awe, they had never seen this side of angel's before. It made them remember that above anything else they were all older brothers.

"We should take him to see Raph just to make sure"

Michael nodded at Adam and together they walked off. Lucifer drug Metatron behind him as he poofed out in a flutter of wings. Gabriel turned to them, a soft smile gracing him features.

"He's taking Metatron back to hell with him. Apparently he likes it down there, but wants to remodel. Only him only him.. Anyways thanks. For everything. If there is anything you might need help with just ask"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and they disappeared only to end up back in Bobby's living room again. They had a feeling things would go back to normal now. Well normal for them anyways.

* * *

SO I hope it was ok! Honestly didn't expect it to be so long! Tell me what you thought!


End file.
